


How can we form Voltron if you're over there looking like a snack?

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Polydins, Sex Pollen, Sex pollen induced dubcon, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: There's something weird in the food and Keith's for dessert.





	How can we form Voltron if you're over there looking like a snack?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

“Guys, any of you feel weird?” Hunk asked and pressed a hand to his temple, as if he had a headache. The food in front of him was only half-eaten and Keith was sure that mean something was_ really_ wrong.

“Now that you mention – hey Keith, did you do something to your hair?” Lance asked and Keith startled as the man started running his hand through his strands. “Looks good… doesn’t it, Shiro? Look how pretty he is,” Lance rambled and Keith scooted back from him in his chair, but he bumped into Shiro’s. And he _did the same thing_.

“What the hell, guys,” Keith said as he tried to squeeze out from between the two men. “Hunk, what did you put into this?”

“This is Alerba,” Pidge whispered after she had sniffed at her food and her head shot up as she stared at Keith with wide eyes. That was hunger in her eyes and Keith had to swallow. What was going on?

“That… that ampheta… amp… drug?” Allura was swaying in her chair and now she stared at him too and Keith eyed the door. Whatever was going on with his friends, it wasn’t affecting him. But it was affecting_ them, _and the way they were staring at him, Keith didn’t know whether to be afraid or turned on. But damn it, these were his friends! He shouldn’t be thinking about them like that.

But ever since they had started flying Voltron together, Keith couldn’t help but wondering what it would be like, to join with them in other ways. When they formed Voltron, he felt so close to them, he had never felt so close to anyone. And sometimes it was like there were these images in his head, after a battle and the adrenaline flew high. He’d get out of Red, and there they would be and Shiro would pull him close and rip off his uniform and then the others were behind him and…

Keith shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, not when his friends were in trouble. If he was quick, he could book it to the door, find Coran and find out how to fix this.

“What’s Alerba,” Shiro muttered, distracted as he pulled down the collar of Keith’s shirt and Keith shuddered.

“They… they used that to fight the Galra,” Allura slurred and got out of her chair. And she was coming towards him, and they all were and it was too late, there was nowhere for Keith to go. And had he really been trying, to leave? “Got them all fired up to meet them in battle… worked with… phero… scent,” she said and she was here and Keith felt her soft hair fall over his exposed skin and when had Shiro taken his shirt off? It tickled and Keith had to laugh.

“Fight to the death. Kill Galra or die, it was… I think? Gosh, it’s hard to think right now,” Allura said and Keith shuddered as she ran her long, delicate finger over his chest, his nipples, gently tracing the faint scars on his pecs.

“But there’s no Galra here, right?” Pidge asked, narrowing her eyes. She looked around with suspicion. “Did they get into the castle again? I swear, they’re like rats.”

“It was kill, right?” Allura muttered to herself. Keith gasped out when Hunk lifted him up.With one swift movement, Shiro and Pidge wiped the plates and glasses off the table. They crashed to the floor and someone was going to have to clean that up. Hunk sat him down on the table and Keith swallowed when he felt his thick erection press against his crotch through their thin sweatpants.

And out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiro take his cock out of his pants and Lance followed and Allura ripped Keith’s pants down and then they were all over him.

Keith was screaming by the time Shiro bent him over the table. It was so much, but they were his friends and he loved them, and he was thrusting his hips back, taking Shiro deeper inside. Allura was kissing him hungrily and Hunk was holding his hands, keeping him in place as Shiro took his pleasure. He gasped out as he was pulled back and Lance lifted up his legs, pushing deep into him. It was easy to take him inside, wet as he was, and having been come inside so many times Keith had lost count, but he was nearly losing his mind from the sensation of both of them moving inside him.  
“Guys, you need to slow down,” he whimpered, but did he really want them to?

It was so hard to think… Pidge’s hands were on him, gently massaging him until he came with a shout, clenching down on Shiro and… Allura? Keith looked at her with half-lidded eyes and she smiled and she was so beautiful. His fingers moved into her hair and it was as soft and thick as he had always imagined it would be. He had always wanted to touch it, but that wouldn’t have been appropriate… but he figured with her inside him, he could do it, right? Allura shuddered as he combed through it, gently pulling, pulling her closer until their soft lips met, first slowly, then passionately until they were both moaning into the kiss. Pidge and Allura were both now fucking him with their fingers and Keith wondered if this was all real as they both kissed each other. He felt his head being tilted back as Hunk claimed his mouth and god, he was so big.

Keith lost count how many times he had come. They were still going and were they ever going to stop? But when they fucked him, they weren’t in pain and neither was Keith and if there was ever a chance of him not hopelessly falling for his friends, it was long gone.

\---

“Hey Hunk. Why the did you put Alerba in there? It’s not like it’s a spice or anything,” Pidge asked, panting, as they all laid on a pile on the floor.

“I dunno,” Hunk said and scratched his head. “I think I got the idea… it just came to my mind? When I was flying with Yellow and… oh.”

“Bonding!” Allura screeched excitedly. “That was what it was for! To strengthen your bonds, the lions founds a way!”

And Keith remembered what he thought about when he was flying in Red sometimes and when he looked at the others’ faces and the dawning realization on them, he knew. It was the same for all of them.

“Man. Voltron sure is a little shit.”

“But why would it work that way?” Pidge was asking – not them in particular, more herself. Keith knew she was gonna hunker down in front of her laptop and try out all sorts of theories she didn’t need their input for.

“Who cares? It was hot!” Lance turned to Hunk who was sprawled out next to him. Lance had his legs draped comfortably over Hunk’s thighs, dangling his feet a little.

“Did you save any more of that?”

“Forget it!” Keith grabbed a nearby plate and hurled it at Lance’s head. “Do you know sore I’m gonna be tomorrow? My leg’s got a damn cramp!”

“But it was fun,” Lance pouted and Keith threw another plate. Shiro next to him laughed and eased himself to his feet. Keith grumbled a little when Shiro pulled him into his arms and carried him to the door.

“Maybe a little,” Keith said, so quietly only Shiro heard him, who flashed him a grin.

“Let’s go get something for that cramp of yours.”

The door opened with a hiss and they both stared at Coran, who looked like he was nursing the universe’s biggest headache.

“Oh, put something on for goodness’ sake!” Coran shouted, a hand over his eyes. “Are you quite done here? None of you are leaving here until you clean that up! Really princess, I had expected better from you.”

“Sorry, Coran!” Allura shouted with laughter in her voice.

“Well. You know what to do! When I come back it better be sparkling in here!” Coran warned, and turned on his heels. The door shut in front of Shiro and Keith. They stood there, blinking. Keith started snickering and even Shiro followed and soon they were all laughing.

And surrounded by the joy of his friends and fellow paladins Keith found himself not minding the soreness.


End file.
